Aftermath
by myownwayx
Summary: Kurt's finding it hard to adapt to life at Dalton Academy, Blaine tries to help him.


**Aftermath **

**Title: Aftermath **

**Pairing: Kurt/Blaine **

**Rating: Teen **

**Summary: Kurt Is finding it hard to adapt to life at Dalton Academy. Blaine tries to help him. **

**A/N: Song: Adam Lambert - Aftermath **

Blaine walked down the corridor deep in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. The new boy with the porcelain face that he know spent every waking moment of his time thinking about. When he had first met him, he had been sad, scared. Bullied. Tormented. Blaine had hoped the move in schools would make him feel better in himself. Though he could see in his beautiful features that he was no longer scared, he was still troubled. He no longer felt physically threatened, instead Blaine could tell he was having trouble fitting in. Kurt was used to fighting for the lime light. Here at Dalton, the lime light was big enough for everyone. It was a chorus. Not a solo. Kurt was so used to fighting for the attention, he had missed everyone trying to get to know him there.

He knocked on the dorm room Kurt lived in, and when the door swung open he stepped inside. Sighing when he saw a miserable looking Kurt lying on his very comfortable bed, that was covered in what Blaine could only imagine, very expensive red silk sheets. He thought back the crude yet beautiful images he had of the two of them on the silk sheets and bit his lip. "Kurt." he said softly, he didn't want to startle him, he just wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Oh, hi Blaine." Kurt jumped up. He didn't want his crush and knight in shining armour to see him in such distress. He'd been trying to put on a façade around everyone, especially Blaine, but fitting in here was hard, and though he didn't really know why, he really missed his old school. Hell, sometimes he thought he even missed Rachel.

"You okay?" Blaine kept his voice soft, He wanted to move forward, wanted to sit on Kurt's bed and holds him close, wrap him in cotton wool and keep him safe and protected.

"Feeling home sick." Kurt whispered, picking at the sheets beneath him. Blaine smiled softly, he knew it took a lot for Kurt to admit when something was wrong.

"Oh Kurt." Blaine whispered softly, placing a hand on his knee he squeezed lovingly. "Can I try and cheer you up?"

"How?"

"Let me sing you a song? When I feel down, listening to this makes me feel better."

"I...I'd like that." Kurt whispers, sitting up on his bed more.

Blaine stood in the centre of Kurt's room and smiled softly, he wanted to see Kurt smile again. He didn't know why he wanted to sing the song to him, but he just wanted him to realise it was okay to feel low right now, because soon that feeling would pass, Blaine was sure of it. He took a breath before he started to sing.

"_Have yo lost your way?_

_Livin' in the shadows of the messes that you made?_

_And so it goes _

_Everything inside your circle starts to over flow..." _

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off him. Blaine was gorgeously beautiful. There was no other way to describe him. He wore a large grey knitted jumper. Simple, delicate. Perfect. Kurt still found it weird seeing him outside of their pristine uniform, but the tight jeans looked just as good as the school trousers. He sighed softly as he listened to the words of the song. He'd already fallen in love with it.

"_...Take a step before you leap_

_Into the colours that you seek, _

_You get back what you give away _

_So don't look back on yesterday _

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding _

_Don't be afraid of what's inside _

_Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright _

_In the Aftermath..." _

Kurt couldn't help but gasp as Blaine's voice got higher. His voice was pitch perfect, every note he sang was on key. Every lyric went straight to his heart. He could feel his eyes start to water. No one had ever done something like this for him. No one had ever sung to him to try and cheer him up. Normally he'd be the one singing trying to hide his feelings away.

"_...You feel the weight _

_Of lies and contradiction that you live with everyday _

_it's not too late _

_Think of what could be if you rewrite the role you play..." _

Kurt looked down. He hadn't been himself since he got here. He was trying so hard to fit in, it was as though the very expensive uniform had suppressed who he was. There was no glitter, nothing that made him stand out from anyone else. He was just another Dalton boy. He hated being the same as everyone else. Back at McKinley he had been the gay kid, it had stung being referred by his sexuality. But at least he had been different.

"_...Take a step before you leap_

_into the colours that you seek _

_You get back what you give away _

_So don't look back on yesterday_

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside _

_Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright _

_In the aftermath _

_Anytime anybody pulls you down _

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed _

_Just remember you are not alone _

_In the aftermath _

_In the aftermath..." _

There was so much passion in Blaine's voice as he sung. The lyrics were speaking to Kurt so loud that it struck him hard just how much Blaine knew him. Just how much Blaine was there for him. He'd never really liked the idea of constantly being dependent on someone. The only person he had really needed was his father. It scared him to need someone else, and as he stared at Blaine who was singing his heart out to him in the middle of his bedroom, he realised that he did indeed need Blaine very much.

"_...Before you break, you have to shed your armour _

_Take a trip and fall into the glitter_

_Tell a stranger that they're beautiful _

_So all you feel is love, love _

_All you feel is, love, love..." _

Blaine leant forward and took Kurt's hands, pulling him up off the bed and in front of him. He kept one hand holding Kurt's and the other moved to wrap around Kurt's skinny waist, pulling him closer as he sung to him, finding the bright blush that was slowly creeping across Kurt's neck and cheeks enduringly perfect.

"_...Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright _

_In the aftermath _

_In the aftermath _

_Just remember you're not alone _

_In the aftermath..." _

The last couple of lines were sung in a whisper and Kurt stared at him. His eyes were watering and he could feel his tears trace down his cheeks, he leant against the strong hands as Blaine wiped his eyes.

"You're going to be okay, Kurt." Blaine whispered, his breath tickling his lips.

"I know." Kurt whispered back, he didn't trust his voice. If he was to speak normally he knew it would break and he would crumble down in sobs. He didn't want to seem even weaker in front of Blaine. Someone who came across so strong, so put together.

Blaine ran his fingers that were still resting on his cheek lower towards Kurt's lips. He slowly brushed his thumb over his bottom lip before leaning in closer, closing the small gap between them and pressing his own lips against his. Kurt gasped against his lips, he kissed back hesitantly. Trying to remember every feel of Blaine's lips, knowing it would be a memory he'd treasure forever. Blaine pulled away and smiled at him softly. "I promise you, this home sick feeling, it will pass. You'll find your place here Kurt."

Kurt nodded, truly lost for words. Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around him tightly, pulling him against him in the tightest of hugs, and as Blaine's arms stayed around him for what felt like hours, Kurt truly did believe that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
